Celle que
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Elle veut être prêt de lui. Elle veut qu'il l'aime. Il veut être prêt d'elle. Il est jaloux des autres. Recueil d'OS sur la magnifique Comédie Musical Le Roi Soleil ... C'est la première fic du fandom en plus !
1. Celle que personne ne voit sauf toi

Bonjour, me voici avec un petit texte que j'ai écrit avec la musique de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil dans les oreilles et avec l'image du frère du roi et ses "mignons" ...

Je me suis demandée comment devait vivre une personne qui n'est rien dans un château aussi grand et important. Mais je ne voulais pas en faire une servante avec un peu de "Mary Sue", alors je me suis interrogée sur ceux qui accompagnent le frère du roi continuellement dans la comédie musicale. Et si il y avait une fille, simple, sans vraiment d'attache, mais qui tient à son prince et que lui est le seul qui sache vraiment qui elle est ... Voilà le résultat :

 _ **La fille que personne ne voit … sauf toi.**_

Dans chaque vie, il y a une personne qu'on ne remarque jamais. Dans le château du roi, c'est moi. Je ne suis ni dame de chambre, ni gouvernante, je suis juste une fille qui est arrivé au château avec l'aide d'une frère d'une amie de mon père. Et comme mon père est mort, alors je suis devenue invisible dans cette endroit.

Mais depuis peu, je suis rentrer dans les faveur du frère du roi. Il est quelqu'un comme moi : il veut juste vivre librement sans véritable obligation. J'ai vu mon "maître" devenir fou sous les responsabilités lors de la maladie du roi et je l'ai vu revivre lorsqu'il a été libre de repartir s'amuser.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, alors que jusque là je n'étais que la confidente de Phillipe, nous nous sommes rapprochés à tel point que nous sommes devenus amis avec bénéfice. Mais malgré cette avancement dans nos relations, nous continuons de débattre sur l'actualité au château.

N'est-ce pas intriguant qu'une dame d'honneur, et la maîtresse du roi, se fait renvoyer sans raison apparente, juste après que le roi est exigé une descente dans un endroit où tout le monde n'ignore pas qu'on y pratique la magie noire ? Encore une femme jalouse et avide de pouvoir, voulant empoisonner le roi pour plus d'affection. N'est-ce pas exaltant les regards échangés dans la discrétion des maigres échanges entre le roi et l'ancienne nourrice du dauphin ?

Grâce au frère du roi, être quelqu'un qu'on ne remarque pas à parfois du bon. Surtout si le seul regard posé sur soi vient de celui qu'on aime ...

267 mots ...

Verdict ? Vous aimez ? Pas ? ... review ...

Neko Kiss


	2. Celle que personne n'aime sauf toi

Philippe est vraiment un mauvais garçon. Et il en jouait.

Tout le monde sait qu'il organise les meilleures fêtes de tout Versailles. Bien sûr, pas des bals où la cour de son frères irait, mais plus des fêtes, que sa mère appellerait "indécentes". Et elle aurait raison bien sûr. C'était tellement indécent. Mais tellement plaisant.

Il savait que la fête était réussie quand tout un tas de corps nus étaient gémissants sur le sol du palais. Et aujourd'hui, c'était réussi.

Il retrouva son amante habituelle du moment. Sa belle Sibylle. La désirable Sibylle. Elle était tellement ordinaire, mais parfaite selon lui.

Elle se trouvait déjà le sexe d'un autre homme dans la bouche. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le prince. Il aimait la voir comme ça. Certes c'était encore plus jouissif quand c'était sous lui, mais ça lui plaisait.

-Ma douce Sybille, mon cher comte Cain, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

-Ah prince Philippe, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ?

-A ma fête ?

-Non, avec nous, plutôt qu'avec l'orgie de là bas. Mais je vous en prie, joignez-vous à nous.

Le prince s'assit à côté du comte et la jeune fille sortit le sexe de l'homme de sa bouche, pour prendre celui royal du prince. Alors que les deux hommes continuèrent de parler, de tout et de rien, elle passa de l'un à l'autre. Elle les mena loin. Elle les fit venir dans sa bouche.

-Et bien ma douce, vous avez bien travaillé. Et si vous nous laissiez maintenant faire tout le travail pour vous.

-J'en serais honoré mon tendre ami.

Il la coucha sur le sol, délicatement, et mit sa tête au creux de ses reins, avant de commencer à lui lécher la vulve.

-Je suis étonné que vous fassiez ça vous même mon cher prince.

-J'aime donner autant de plaisir à la personne qui se trouve sous moi, qu'elle m'en a donné. Je trouve ça tellement plus respectueux.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable, mon cher ? demanda le comte.

-Préparez la avec moi.

Le Comte Cain se mit sur le sol avec ses deux amants du soir, et s'approcha du sexe de la jeune femme. Et il la doigta. Il inséra d'abord un doigt dans son sexe, que le prince continuait de lécher, puis en rajouta un second et un troisième. N'en pouvant plus, il souleva la jeune femme, poussant également le prince, et la fit s'asseoir sur son sexe dressé. Son sexe mouillé fit entrer le membre de l'homme comme dans du beurre. Et ça excita le prince également.

-Puis-je entrer également, ma belle ? demanda-t-il.

-Si ... vous y ... arri .. vez ... j'en ... serais ... très ... honorée ... répondit-elle, haletante.

Alors il se mit à la doigté, étirant son trou. Puis, quand il fut satisfait, il présenta son sexe à son entrée et le fit entrer. Oh ça ne se fit que difficilement, mais ce fut avec tellement de plaisir malgré la douleur.

Puis, après un moment d'adaptation, les deux hommes commencèrent à bouger, plus ou moins rapidement. Et ses mouvements alternants firent gémir la jeune fille.

Un pur moment de plaisir pour les trois personnes.

Mais le Comte se rendit compte après un petit moment qu'il était de trop. Il voyait l'affection, certes déplacée, mais réelle, entre les deux amants. Et puis, le prince Philippe avait toujours pu faire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il se souciera de ce que pensent les autres. Et puis, il est vrai que la jeune fille est vraiment désirable.

Alors le Comte parti se reposer dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux amants continuaient à se faire plaisir ... à s'aimer. Perdu dans les méandres de la passion, il n'avait pas vu le Comte partir et leur geste devenaient de plus en plus aimant.

Oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, le prince ne pouvais plus se mentir : il aimait sa douce Sibylle.

Et si son frère pouvait épouser une fille qui n'était rien, alors lui aussi.

Oui, il la demandera en mariage ... bientôt.


End file.
